


Pumpkin Carving & Memories

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Naruto, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Gen, challenge: tweetyiscool29's Lyrical Lit Challenge 2007, multi-fandom - Freeform, paixaocrack rpg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura and Hayate talk about the reasons for jack-o-lanterns while making a memorial to a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> paixaocrack Sentient House verse post-Crack-Hell Labyrinth
> 
> Inspired by: "Even if you're not around,   
> You're still in my life tonight"  
> -Tremolo, "I Believe (Love is the Greatest Revenge)"
> 
> Challenge Prompt: "When it gets cold,  
> And it feels like the end  
> There's no place to go"  
> -Avril Lavigne, "Keep Holding On"

Hayate watched as Bakura tackled gutting the pumpkin so that they could make a jack-o-lantern. "Why are we doing this?"

Bakura smiled as he continued pulling out the insides of the pumpkin, "Because when you put a candle inside, it lights the way so that the spirits of loved ones can come home. It shows that you remember them."

Hayate nodded, looking over at the couch, where Zetsu was cuddled up with Deidara, "I hope Zetsu isn't going to be mad that we're mutilating a plant in memory of his niece."

Bakura paused, as he finished pulling out the last of the mess from the inside of the pumpkin, meeting Hayate's glance before looking down at the sheet of paper on the table in front of them that had the profiled outline of a singular rose not quite in bloom, surrounded by cupped leaves or vines. "I think he'll let it go for once, given the circumstances."

Hayate nodded, closing his eyes. That whole labyrinth had been a walk through hell. That level, one of the worst, in spite of the shortness of the path. It made him cold, thinking back on it. He did regret the fact that he probably could have saved her, if he'd climbed the vines earlier…. If it hadn't been such a fast, intense battle, if there had just been a little more time…. If he'd thought to interrupt Hidan's ritual.....It made him feel like he had been pushed up against the wall and held there, incapable of doing anything except watching. Though now that it was over, he'd been able to at least partially forgive himself for his 'failure.'

Hearing Aeslyn's story had given him a bit of a pause—he'd asked Zetsu about it after they'd gotten out of the labyrinth. It seemed like what had happened had been a long time coming, as unfortunate as that was. The young rose minja had been through a lot at a very young age, though that didn't seem unusual given the vague stories he’d heard from all the ninjas he'd met so far in the city. Lost in the thoughts, the knight was only brought back when the pumpkin was pressed into his hands. 

Bakura sighed, watching Hayate lose himself after his nod, flipping the pumpkin onto its side and sketching the outlined rose and vines with a permanent marker. When he'd finished, he pressed the pumpkin into Hayate's hands, who took the knife and carefully carved the pattern. 

When they were finished, Bakura sat it on the table by the window with the other jack-o-lanterns. Hayate carefully placed the tealight candle and rested the lid on top, watching as it cast its own creepy light on the wall, the dancing flame making the vines seem to dance. 

He looked down at Bakura, "I think she’d be pleased with us."


End file.
